bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
M'hou
M'hou is a mechanical genius who serves Bandiaca and is currently with his Mistress off of the Isle of Cyril Nui. Biography At some point in the past, M'hou was discovered by Bandiaca and enslaved by her Kanohi Zeyat, becoming one of her pawns. He served her by creating troops of Anaroids for her forces to use as an army. ''The Dystopian Island Upon arriving an Cyril Nui, M'hou remained by Bandiaca's side as she warped the landscape to suit her and her minions. A warrior named Chou'ri was dispatched, so M'hou was given the responsibility of creating a batch of Anaroids for the occasion. The two days after the initial failure, Bandiaca contemplated her next move, and began to verbally assault M'hou about his failures with the Anaroids. At this point he started to build the Batsuroids instead, and also built her a new warrior, the machine known as Go'On. The next day, Bandiaca became displeased after Go'On's defeat and ordered M'hou to create a new warrior for her in the same manner as [[Forte|"Forte"]], combining man and machine. M'hou went off and did so, creating Usou, whom she had dispatched without soldiers, but with ''"Forte" as support. A day later, he created about fifty soldiers to dispatch with Denji. Soon, Bandiaca had him create Kyuu, a machine that would be controlled by M'hou himself, through a mental link. M'hou used the machine to trade bodies with Magis, trapping the Toa of Air in Kyuu's body, while he was to eliminate the Cyril with Magis's body. However, he didn't know all of Magis's mannerisms or traits, and was discovered, so the others failed to help him as Magis attacked and traded bodies back, allowing Magis to destroy the Kyuu body, which M'hou once more controlled. Cesare appeared and chided M'hou on his failures, explaining why he had failed. He continues to create machines for the sake of conquest. During Geki's battles, he was approached to make more machines, then approached afterwards by Cesare. He questioned the technician on Gekisou's mannerisms, learning that M'hou had some personality left, but most warriors did not. Geki was deemed too dangerous, and overwritten fully. Gekisou, when born, may have regained some, Cesare posed, but M'hou doubted it. The scientist found it curious when Cesare stated what he had seen. He was threatened by Cesare to say nothing as the Toa left. After learning of Geki's death, Bandiaca met M'hou in secret in his lab, voicing her anger. She had Dai and Mirai, which was an upside she realized, but required someone other than them, when M'hou offered to fetch them. She wanted Cesare; to use her Zeyat on him, and departed the lab for the time being, to have him brought to the throne room. He started to arm his machines, when Cesare appeared with a sword in M'hou's face, claiming to have heard everything, and now knowing how the Zeyat worked, and what it was. He offered M'hou a chance to live; to give him the machines, and under the guise of capture, use their power with his own to kill Bandiaca. M'hou, as her loyal servant, refused, and was about to die, until Dai intervened. M'hou continued to tell Dai and Mirai that Cesare was to live, and left it at that, later mobilizing his units to pursue the defected Cesare. When Bandiaca launched her assault on the island, M'hou was among the offensive force, having built a massive army of machines. When the battle was lost, M'hou survived, remaining with Bandiaca as she created new plans. ''Sea of Peril Soon after she had moved her forces to another spire off of the island, hiding there where she wouldn't be expected. She had sought out ''Forte, but had failed to locate him. She dispatched Mirai with Anaroids to do his best to find her right hand, sure that the Toa Cyril knew of his whereabouts. M'hou was worried about letting go of his soldiers, but he let them go, lacking the parts required for many more. He was forced to deactivate their Batsuroids when Bandiaca wanted the island after the Phantasmal Raiders attacked, mobilizing Faiz and Kaixa instead. He was in fear of her powers as she was lashing them out in her anger, and wasn't sure what would happen. Abilities & Traits M'hou is a quieter, meeker man. He knows machines very well, and is a technological genius. He pays attention to details, but overlooks some of the smaller things. Tools M'hou utilizes a staff for unknown reasons. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by the series Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Appearances *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Koji